Phil has a plan
by HunterWithFeathers
Summary: It's Dan's 22nd birthday and Phil has a surprise up his sleeve. Phan fluff, very cheesy! AmazingPhil/Danisnotonfire


**Hey hey! So I thought I'd take a break from writing Destiel and get in touch with my Phan side again. Please ignore my mistakes, it's late and I haven't had a good night sleep in a while! Anyway hope you enjoy this little fic! **

* * *

"Ouch" I heard Dan yell from down the hall. It was half seven in the morning on a Tuesday. Dan and I were having a day off from the radio show because today happened to be quite a special day. Today is Dan's 22nd birthday! I heard Dan mumbling something in the kitchen so I quickly hop out of bed and stumble down the corridor.

In the kitchen was a mountain-sized heap of pots and pans in the sink, a very red-faced Dan was slamming down plates and utensils. "Morning" . I started to make myself some cereal when I could feel Dan's eyes burning into the back of my skull. I turned round to see him giving me the evilest of glares. "What's up, grumpy?" I already knew the answer to that. Usually on one of Dan's birthday's, I would get up early and make him pancakes and he'd do the same for me on my birthday. Today however, I decided to stay in bed. "Oh, I dunno" Dan retorted "I didn't really count on getting up early to make myself pancakes!"  
"Well then, why make pancakes? Just have a bowl of shreddies" I really hate being a dick but I need him to think I've forgotten his big day so everything goes to plan. Dan didn't reply, he just continued to glare at me. I stared back at him for a second, slowly placing the scoop of shreddies into my mouth before waddling into the lounge. "Dan... Daaaan!" I shouted a few minutes later. "What now, Phil!"  
"Well if you're going to snap like that then it doesn't matter" Instead of replying, Dan decided to throw the wooden spoon he was holding at my head. I really hope he likes this surprise.

Dan soon came and sat with me in the lounge with two mugs of steaming hot tea after ten minutes of me pleading him to make it. He actually looked quite calm for someone who's had me annoying them all morning. If I can annoy him so much that he'll close to murdering me, then maybe he'll enjoy the surprise more... Plus, the look on his face when I ask him to do things is priceless. Dan placed the mugs on the side. Just as his butt was inches from the cushions of the sofa, I thought I should annoy him some more. "Turn the TV on while you're up." Oh, there's that glare again. Wow, he really hates me today. I'll just give him a big smile in return. "So what's the plan for you today, Danny boy?"  
"I thought we could just have a relaxing day. Watching movies. Maybe some popcorn?"  
"Sounds great!" it really did sound good. Him and me snuggled up, watching Kill Bill. Concentrate Philip! You have a plan to sort out! "Unfortunately... I've sorta got plans"  
"Plans? What plans?"  
"I've got things to do in town. Clothes to buy, I think me and Peej are meeting later"  
"Oh. Okay. I'll just spend the whole damn day alone!" Dan jumped up and began to storm out but before he slammed his door shut, he turned to me and gave me the finger.

After a shower, I chucked on something to wear - I didn't really care what it was, I'll get dressed up later - then left the apartment. I really hope Dan appreciates this surprise...

**10 hours later**

"Right, that's everything sorted. Thanks for your help Peej!"  
"What are friends for. So how's Dan taking it? You're whole 'make him believe I forgot' plan?"  
"Well, the last thing he did before I left was stick his middle finger up at me."  
"You better hope he likes all this then!"  
"Aha, yeah..." The panic was really starting to kick in now. This surprise is something so out of both of our comfort zones. "I gotta get back home now PJ. Thanks again for coming down to help me out"  
"Anytime! See ya later Phil. Make sure you tell me what happens!" With that, PJ and I went out separate ways.

When I got back to the apartment, I listened outside of the door for Dan. I had to get inside and get dressed without Dan seeing me. I couldn't hear any movement and it didn't sound like the TV was on. I opened the door slowly, all the lights were switched off. "Dan?" I whispered into the seemingly empty apartment. If he's not in his room, this whole night is ruined. I tiptoed down the corridor to my room. A light was shining through the gap at the bottom of Dan's door and I could hear shuffling. Thank heavens, he's here.

The jeans I am wearing now look okay so I simply change my top. I check my hair once in the mirror and put on a nicer pair of trainers on. I tiptoe back into the lounge. This is the hard part, I have to try coax Dan to come out with me. "Dan!" No answer... "Hey Dan! I'm back!" Music now booms from his room. This is going to even more difficult than I thought it would. I walk over and stand outside his door. I knock once but he turns his music up. "I thought we could go out for dinner tonight? Dan..." I try and turn the door knob but he's locked himself in. I know of one way to get him to talk, I don't want to cause an argument but It's the only way; play ignorant. "Dan, what's up buddy?" Bingo! Dan turns his music off, unlocks the door and swings it open. "What's up! You wanna know what's up Phil?" Crap, he is angry!  
"I-I yes?"  
"You really have no idea what day it is today to you!?"  
"T-Tuesday?"  
"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY YOU DICK!" I can't help but smile. I suppose it's time to admit everything. "It's not funny Phil! You have no idea how angry I am!"  
"Shut up Dan!" That's right Daniel, Phil can bite back, "do you really think I'd forget your birthday! Dan, I'm taking you to your surprise party, stupid!"  
"S-surprise party?"  
"Yes, you idiot!" Dan slammed the door in my face, two minutes later he walked out of his room fully dressed wearing black skinny jeans and his famous cat shirt. "Come on Phil! We have a party to get to!" I roll my eyes then follow Dan out of the apartment.

Dan was so excited he didn't realise I was taking him to the park in the middle of the city until we actually got there. "How far is this party?" he asked.  
"Not far. It's right in here,"  
"it's in the park?"  
"Yeah, I know you don't like being crowded so I got permission to have the party here. It's a huge, open-spaced area! You'll never be crowded here!"  
"Th-Thanks Phil" Dan smiled. We were just coming up to our destination. "Where is everyone? Where's the music and stuff?" Dan's face was full of confusion. I haven't really been one hundred percent truthful. "That... That is mainly due to the fact there is no party."  
"What? I-I thought..."  
"I just said that so you get your arse out of the apartment"  
"so what are we actually doing here?" I didn't want to give it away so I gestured forward. Dan stalked off behind the tree with me following slowly.

Behind the over-sized tree that drooped down so the long leaves stroked the floor sat a small table with two chairs. In the tree were lanterns that glowed ever so lightly. The flicker of candles reflected in the water of the gushing fountain that sat next to the table. Dan's mouth hit the ground as soon as he saw the scene. "P-Phil... It-it"  
"Don't say anything Dan. Let me explain," I walked over to Dan so I was standing in front of him, blocking his view of the beautiful scene so he could focus on me. "I-I love you. I have for a while. I've been trying to tell you for ages but I've never had the courage. When I finally told myself to just tell you, I just knew I had to do something that really makes you see how much I actually love you. What you see here," I gesture towards the table. "This is how much I care for you. I got permission to have this area of the park cleared. It's just you and I for 2 hours. No interruptions Dan. If this is too much for you, if you don't feel the same way, then feel free to leave. Just know that I love you with every inch of my heart." That felt really good to say out loud. Dan just stared at me. His eyes pouring into mine. The panic was starting to kick in again and I had the sudden urge to throw up. Say something Dan, please! "Phil... I-I don't know what to say."  
"Dan, I'm sorry. I've put you on the spot haven't I? Look, if you don't feel the same way then tell me. I'll be fine. You know I will. Unless you don't want to be friends anymore because that would totally suck and I'm not sure I'd be able to deal with that because you're like the greatest frie-"  
"Phil! Shut. Up!" I mumbled 'sorry' into Dan's hand but I'm not sure he understood. "You've had your chance to speak, now it's my turn. I told you I was angry because I thought you'd forgotten my birthday, that's a lie. I was gutted. I so looking forward to spending a whole day with you today Phil. So when you said you were going out... Well I lost it. I spent the whole damn day crying for Pete's sake! believe it or not Phil but I love you just as much as you love me... Maybe even more! So, you're going to stop panicking, sit down and give me the best 2 hours a guy could hope for! Understand?" Dan's hand was still over my mouth so I just nodded. I think he'd forgotten his hand was there because he removed it quickly. Dan and I stared at each other for a few seconds with massive grins on our faces. All of a sudden, Dan started to giggle. "What's so funny?" I ask him.  
"I'm just so happy! This... What you said to me. Phil, this is the best birthday I've ever had." I had nothing to say to that. "Phil?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" A massive smile spread across my face before I wrapped my arms around Dan's neck and gave him a kiss so passionate he'll never forget how much I love him.

* * *

**Again, sorry about any mistakes. I tried to get rid of them all!  
Please leave a review, I love hearing what you guys have I say!  
Thanks for reading!**

~Em xo


End file.
